Various types of sensors may be used to monitor the structural health of a structure. Typically, structural health monitoring requires many densely distributed sensors to capture component-level damage within larger structures. The complexities associated with wiring all of the sensors grow in tandem with the monitoring system. While wireless sensors may represent one solution, they remain hindered by their dependence on local power sources (e.g., batteries). In addition, there is lack of a system that enables active response to structural ambiguities (e.g., excessive strain) within the structure.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art continue with research and development efforts in the field of structural health management.